The Blood User
by Kyoko95
Summary: Rated M for later Chapters of course. This story is a bout a girl from a clan that can use blood to take on the abilities of others temporarily. Even the blood of demons. But just like all abilities there is a drawback. This girl shall join Team 7 on their Journey, let's see how the Konoha deals with a Blood User.
1. Introduction

Ok so yeah, this is just my second story so far. And I intend to write more, depending on how people like my stories. I really hope you all like my stories. So before I start this story I'm going to introduce my OC character

Name: Misty Hishitaki

Age: 13

Hair: Raven colored

Eyes: Cerulean blue

Likes: Animals, drawing, training and singing.

Dislikes: Fangirls, Fanboys, animal abusers and Hypocrites

Hobbies: Drawing, singing and training

Dream for the future: To become the best Kunoichi in the Leaf Village, and to prove her uncle that those who aren't a part of the main branch of the Hyuuga family are just as important as the main branch family members.

Family: Mother= Mina Hyuuga( Older sister to Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga, also a legendary Sanin), and Father= Tsugaku Hishitaki(Wind Daimyo)

I don't own Naruto! But i do own my OC's!


	2. Test

I do not own Naruto! Or any of the songs that I put in here! I only own my OC's!

I have to many OC's to count! Now this is an edited version of my orginal, I'll be doing it to all of this story for the chapters I already have up, so those who have already read this, please read it again! Tell me what you think of course! 

Misty sat there in her spot next to Sasuke, who she never really talks to, as she heard a commotion at the door. She turned to look and saw that Ino and Sakura appeared to be stuck in the doorway. She looked back toward the front, since she didn't care what was being said.

"What are you doing sitting next to my Sasuke?!" Sakura screamed as she and Ino finally made it into the room, and down to where Misty and Sasuke were sitting. Misty sighed, and looked at Sakura, "Your Sasuke? Is your name on him? If so I don't see it, and besides I always sit here since he can't stand either of you, so I suggest you take a seat and shut up." She said in a soft voice yet threatening voice, sending a icy glare at them.

Sakura and Ino along with the rest of the fan girls, that she found quite troublesome as Shikamaru would say, finally shut up as Iruka came in dragging a very irate Naruto. Misty watched Naruto silently, 'I don't know what he did….but I'm sure he had a reason to do it….since he never had a parent to tell him what is wrong and what is right' Misty thought to herself. She came out of her thoughts long enough for her to hear Iruka to announce that they would be retaking the transformation jutsu test again, because of Naruto.

Everyone groaned except Misty, who didn't really care all that much. She waited her turn, and when it was her turn she walked over to Iruka, "Transformation Jutsu!" and transforms into not Iruka like everyone else but turns into the 4th Hokage. "Good job Misty," Iruka said after Misty reverted to her normal form. She nodded silently before going back to her seat next to Sasuke.

She sighed softly in boredom as she waited on everyone else to get finished, she shook her head when it was Naruto's turn. Naruto transformed into a female version of himself that was naked with only thin wispy clouds of smoke to cover the more intimate areas such as the breasts and the junctions at a woman's thighs. She tuned out Iruka yelling at Naruto, not wanting to hear it.

She stood up and left after they were finally allowed to leave, after learning that tomorrows test for becoming Genin was to make clones, which she had learned how to do early on. She walked out of the Academy's front gates, and started to walk home. She realized that Sasuke was walking next to her. She glanced at him with a raised brow, "Uchiha," she said in way of greeting. "Hn" Sasuke said in reply as he turned down the street that led to the Uchiha compound.

She shrugged and continued walking, her cousin Hinata on her other side, since she was living with her uncle and cousins. "So Hinata?" She glanced at her cousin, who looked back at her with her pale violet eyes. "Y…yes?" "How is your training going?" Misty asked softly, as they walked into the Hyuuga compound. "F…fine I g….guess." Hinata said in a soft whisper. "You know if you ever need help, with anything I'll help you." Misty said as she nudged her cousin slightly. Hinata nodded and smiled at Misty, "I k…know." 

(Next Day)

Misty woke up around 4 in the morning and grabbed some clothes and went to her bathroom that was in her bedroom. After taking a quick shower she dried herself off with a fluffy black towel with red roses all over it. She grabbed her clothes again and started to get dressed.

She slipped on her plain black under clothes. She then slid into her simple black dress with a crimson sash that went around her waist. The hem of her gown hitting to just above her knees, with a slit up to the middle of her thigh. She then put her weapons pouch on her left leg since she was left handed. After all of that she slipped on her ninja sandals which were actually small heels.

After getting dressed she left the Hyuuga compound and walked toward the Academy, 'Hmm, I'm surprised and yet glad that I did not run into my Uncle when I left….I really do not want to deal with him right now.' she thought as she entered the Academy gates. She leapt onto the roof of the Academy and opened a small red book and started to read, in order to pass the time.

After a couple hours, the others started to show up. None of them seemed to notice her, until she jumped down and landed on the balls of her feet. She smiled as she landed in front of Sakura and Ino, who glared at her. She walked into the Academy and then walked to their classroom and sat in her seat, and noticed that Sasuke was already in his spot next to the window. She sighed and waited for their final test to start.

Iruka walked in, "We will now start your finally test, to see if you become a Genin of remain in the Academy, when your name is called report to the exam room." Misty waited silently until her name was called and she walked to the exam room, where Mizuki and Iruka were waiting. "Alright Misty, now make three clones and once you do, you can have your headband." Misty nodded and made three perfect clones but they weren't ordinary clones like the ones the others have been doing, they were blood clones. Once they said that she had passed she grabbed her headband and tied it around her waist and walked back to the classroom and took her normal seat.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and when he came back into the he looked depressed, especially since it was obvious that he didn't pass. Since there was no headband on him, Misty looked at him sympathetically while others sneered at him or ignored him. Misty looked at the ones who were being mean, "Leave him alone, If it were you who didn't pass, would you like if others were being mean to you?" She said a slightly menacing tone. "no, but we did pass!" one of the people said, Misty just shook her head and stood up and walked over to Naruto, "Hey, how about later I treat you to Ichiraku Ramen, that is if Iruka isn't already taking you, " she said with a soft smile. Naruto smiled back, "Ramen! Thank you!" Naruto grinned broadly, the dark cloud lightened somewhat.


	3. Teams

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ONLY MY OC! (On a side note there will be more OCS!)

Although I really wish I owned Sasuke, Ittachi, Hidan and Tobi! (Keep your hands of my Tobi! Admit it Tobi is so awesome! And Huggable!)

Tobi: -hugs me- I want to be with your forever!

Ittachi: -glares silently at Tobi-

Hidan: No one owns me Bitch!

Sasuke: -punches Hidan in the face-

Hidan: Ow!

Me: All of you behave! –Hugs Tobi back-

Misty P.O.V

I smiled at Naruto as we walked toward Ichiraku, "Naruto, I'm curious about something," I said as we say down. Naruto looked at me silently, "Ok?" I sighed softly and spoke up, "I'm wondering why you painted the Hokage's faces? Don't you want to be one of them one day?" I asked as I look at him, my head tilted to the side slightly. He looked down slightly, "Um, it's just that… oh I don't know. I'm not really sure why I did it, but I cleaned it up didn't i?" He said as their ramen was set in front of them.

I nodded slightly, I then spot Mizuki walking toward them, "Naruto may I speak to you? Alone," Mizuki said as he stood behind us. Naruto turned toward Mizuki and then glanced at me, I shrugged, "I should get home anyway, see you again soon Naruto." I said as I got up and started to walk toward the Hyuuga compound.

Next Day

I took my seat next to Sasuke, and nodded at him, in way of greeting. I sighed softly as I waited to be assigned to my team. I glanced up as I heard someone say my name, "Misty! Look! I finally have my headband!" I looked over at Naruto who was wearing a headband on his forehead, I smiled at him, "I'm proud of you Naruto." His cheeks turned a light pink as he rubbed the back of his head, "It was nothing." I patted the open seat next to me, indicating that he should sit down. He sat down next to me with a bright smile.

I looked up as Iruka brought out a clipboard, "I will now tell you your teams, due to the uneven number of students there will be one four man squad" I leaned back in my seat slightly, as I listened. "Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Misty Hishitaki." Iruka said, causing all of Sasuke's fan girls to glare at me since I was on the same squad as Sasuke, not that I asked for it anyway. 'This is going to be very interesting' I thought to myself, 'At least I hope it will be.'

Sometime later

I sighed lightly as we waited for our sensei, who I had a sneaking suspicion was Kakashi Hatake with how late he is. I look up as I hear a small commotion, and I see Naruto putting an eraser onto of the door. I sighed again, knowing that it wouldn't work, with our teacher, if I'm right, being a jounin and ex-anbu captain at that. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, waiting for our sensei. 'He needs to hurry up and get here, before I decide to get up and leave.' I thought to myself.

"That's not going to work," I said just as a man with silver hair, 'looks like my assumption was correct', started to open the sliding door, causing the eraser to fall on his head. Naruto burst out laughing as Sakura stated to try to make our sensei see that she wasn't a part of it. "My first impression of you, is you are all idiots," He said, "Now meet me on the roof."

On the roof

I sat there on the roof silently as Kakashi told us to introduce ourselves, "Why don't you show us what you mean Sensei," Naruto said.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, don't really dislike or hate anything, and as for my dream for the future? I never really thought about it." He said. "You blondie, your next." He said as he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! And I like Ramen, instant Ramen ..." I tune out the rest of what he said, figuring it would all be about Ramen. I blew a piece of my black hair out of my face.

After Naruto, it was Sakura's turn who just giggled and looked at Sasuke the whole time. I sighed in exasperation, causing Sakura to turn and glare at me, which I matched with an indifferent look.

After her was Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like much of anything, I don't like everything, my hobbies are training, and my dream is to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone."

Finally it was my turn, "My name is Misty Hishitaki, and I like animals, training, singing, and drawing. I dislike hypocrites, bullies, animal abusers, and those who abandon their friends. My hobbies include singing, drawing and training. As for my dream? I dream of becoming a legendary Sanin, which for me would make the most powerful Kunoichi here in the Leaf." I said solemnly.

The others looked at me silently, as Kakashi just thought, 'Now I see why I was put in charge of these particular kids.' "Alright, meet me at the training grounds, at 6 for a test. This test will be a survival test. Oh and one other thing, don't eat breakfast unless you want to get sick." Kakashi said before leaving in a puff of smoke.


	4. Contest!

This isn't actually a chapter, but it's just something to inform you guys of a contest I'm doing.

Ok Here's the thing, Misty's mother was murdered and the contest is…

Who killed her?

The one who gets it right, you can't be anonymous, will get a character in the story, and if they want I can make a whole squad.

Now for those who enter the contest you must put this , filled out with your characters information, after you guess in the review

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eye:

Gender:

Village:

Rank: (Can't be a hokage)


End file.
